gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer Porter
'''Spencer Porter' is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the season premiere Loser Like Me. As of The Hurt Locker, Part Two, he is a member of New Directions. He is portrayed by actor, model and musician, Marshall Williams. Biography Season Six Loser Like Me Spencer is first introduced when Rachel is at the football practice. He comes off as a bully to Rachel because of how he told an another football player to "stop being such a whiny homo" which Rachel is surprised by this because of how hard they worked to stop bullying at McKinley, but Sam tells her that Spencer is totally gay and Spencer says that he is "kind of a post-modern gay teen because we see positive representations of gays in the media" and that gave him the confidence that he needed to be himself, which is an arrogant jerk. Homecoming He first appears when approached by Kurt about joining the New Directions. Spencer rejects and reacts appalled about being asked to join the Glee Club simply for being openly gay. He makes it very clear that he has an antipathy towards performing, which is making him decline. He is present when several of the New Directions' Alumni perform ''Problem'' on the football field, where he bashes said number. Towards the end of the episode, he is approached by Sue to help her by joining the New Directions and destroying it from the inside. Spencer, however, rejects the offer. Jagged Little Tapestry Spencer is seen saying "Hi, coach" to Sam when he is not the coach of the team thinking Beiste is not there. When walking in to the locker rooms he asks to her if she posted the starters for Friday to which she says "I'll post it Friday morning, same as always" and then Spencer tells her that he wants a shot at the quarterback position. but Beiste says that he is her best receiver but even when he tells her that he's been taking snaps in practice for weeks and came in the last four minutes of the game against Central scoring four points, Beiste still says no and ends the conversation between them as Sam comes up to him telling he is tough break and telling him that he is like "a majestic knight riding a horse" and if it was up to him he would give him a shot to which what Sam said to him gives him an idea. Later he went to Sue talking about how worried he is about Coach Beiste and felt like he had to come talk to her but Sue think he wants her to fire Shannon but it's not what he wants her to do but, that she been acting really weird and Sue asks how so and says that first Sam has been running practice a lot because if her absence and she has been yelling all the time about the stupidest thing but Sue says that is no reason to fire Beiste but he tells that he spy on Beiste when she was locking up the locker rooms and saw her taking so much pills but Spencer does not want her to get fired but if she did he wants Sam to take over because of how he knows Sam will give him the spot he wants if he does take over. The Hurt Locker, Part Two With Coach Beiste temporarily absent and Sam substituting as coach of the football team, Spencer is preparing to get the spot he wanted. Sam walks in and tells him that he had noticed Spencer's hidden interest in glee club; he was always standing outside the choir room during rehearsal. Afraid of rejection by the team, Spencer initially refuses to join glee club, but Sam encourages him to follow in Finn Hudson's footsteps by striking out. He joins just in time to perform at the Invitational against Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers, their efforts earn them first place in the contest. Songs Season Six ;Duets Spencitty.png|It Must Have Been Love (Kitty) (The Hurt Locker, Part Two)|link=It Must Have Been Love ;Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Like Mike Chang, Spencer used to dance alone in his bedroom before joining New Directions. Gallery Tumblr nhz1geGoQl1qk88rvo2 500.gif Tumblr nhz1geGoQl1qk88rvo4 500.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo4 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo3 250.gif Tumblr nhyx85GjPW1tynbjdo2 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo1 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo2 250.gif SpencerPorter1.gif SpencerPorter2.gif SpencerPorter3.gif SpencerPorter4.gif SpencerPorter5.gif SpencerPorter6.gif SpencerPorter7.gif SpencerPorter8.gif SpencerPorter9.gif Zzzzzzzzzzz.gif ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 7.06.10 pm.png Spencer porter (2).gif Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go5 400.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-10-01-40-48-1.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:New Directions Members